choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
A Courtesan of Rome
A Courtesan of Rome is the first and, thus far the only book of ''A Courtesan of Rome'' series. Summary Make your debut as a courtesan in Ancient Rome and plot your vengeance against Julius Caesar for his conquest of your homeland. Chapters 'Chapter 1: A Princess of Gaul' Make your debut as a courtesan in Ancient Rome and plot your vengeance against Julius Caesar for his conquest of your homeland. 'Chapter 2: Crossing the Rubicon' As Marc Antony reveals that Caesar crossed the Rubicon, you have your first opportunity to seek vengeance for your tribe. 'Chapter 3: The Aid of the Gods' When a chance meeting lets you seek your mother in the world of spirits, will the pull of Rome be stronger than that of the gods? 'Chapter 4: The Hunt' Walk a fine line to cultivate the trust of your Roman patrons while continuing your studies of poison and magic to seek your vengeance 'Chapter 5: Red-Handed' At Cassius's poetry reading, will you play the peacemaker or stoke the flames of war? 'Chapter 6: Marked' With the eyes of Rome on you, what price will you pay to pursue your vengeance? 'Chapter 7: A Fighting Chance' When you go to the Senate to seek Marc Antony's favor, what will you learn about your... and Rome's... greatest enemy? 'Chapter 8: The Goddess is Watching' The arena awaits your friend with open arms, will you do whatever it takes to help them survive? 'Chapter 9: Power Vacuum' When the Senate abandons Rome, Marc Antony is left holding the reins. How can you use his interest in you to fuel your quest for vengeance? 'Chapter 10: Snakes in the Grass' When the lines between your closest friends and worst enemies get blurred, will you rally behind your friends or will the risk be too great? 'Chapter 11: Trial By Combat' When Syphax faces his trial by combat, will the gods prove his innocence in the arena, or will his blood be spilled? 'Chapter 12: Raising The Stakes' The games come to a close, but not before a revelation that will change everything! Later, an invitation to a popina could be more than it seems. 'Chapter 13: ' Attend a wild night of parades, bonfires and sacrifices to celebrate the great Vulcanalia festival. 'Chapter 14: ' Your growing reputation brings you closer to your vengeance. But when your enemies retaliate, is it your friends who will pay the price? Gallery Sneak Peeks ACoR Chapter 3 Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 3 Sneak Peek ACoR_Chapter_7_Sneak_Peek.jpg|Chapter 7 Sneak Peek ACoRCh.9SneakPeek.jpg|Chapter 9 Sneak Peek ACoRCh.11SneakPeek.jpg|Chapter 11 Sneak Peek Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information Newbooksmostexcitedfor.png|First tease of this book in early October 2018 UntitledHistoricalFictionBookSneakPeek.png|Sneak Peek #1 on A Courtesan of Rome ACourtesanofRomeBookCoverRevealedandpremiere.png|Sneak Peek #2 ACoR LeadFemaleOnlyConfirmation.jpg|Confirmation of being a Female Lead Chapter_1_Summary.png|Chapter 1 Summary ACoRSneakPeek3.jpg|Sneak Peek #3 ConfirmationthatitisCleopatrainSneakPeek3ofACoR.png|Confirmation that it's Cleopatra in the 3rd sneak peek SneakPeek4forACoR.jpg|Sneak Peek #4 MultiplePointsofViewinACoRConfirmation.png|Clarification on this book being Multiple POVs SneakPeek5ACoR.jpg|Sneak Peek #5 Locations featured in Book 1 AncientRomefeaturedinACoR.png|Ancient Rome as seen in Ch. 1 RomanstreetseeninACoR.jpg|Roman Street OutsideofCassius'home.jpg|Outside of Cassius' home LivingRoomareainCassius'home.jpg|Inside of Cassius' home InsideCassius'personalchambers.jpg|Cassius' bedroom IsolatedRomanlakeinACoRCh.7.png|Isolated Roman lake in Ch. 7 Miscellaneous A_Courtesan_of_Rome_Official_2.jpg|Square cover format InGameBookCoverforACoR.png|In-Game Cover InAppAnnouncementofACoR.png|In-App Announcement ACoRDisclaimer.png|Disclaimer before Ch. 1 TheMainCharacterinACoRandherfamilychainedup.png|MC and her family as prisoners ACourtesanofRomeTutorial.png|Lena's training tutorial info AureuscoinusedinACourtesanofRome.png|Aureus Coin as seen in Ch. 1 BB2UpdateasofNov142018.png|Some players showing love for ACoR as of Nov. 14, 2018 ACoRanswerfromIGQ&A.png|Continued love by some players ACoRWriterspart1.png|ACoR Writers Part I ACoRwriterspart2.png|ACoR Writers Part II ACoRCh.2Tutorial.png|Chapter 2 Tutorial Message Ch.4ofACoRDisclaimer.png|Chapter 4 Disclaimer ACoRBookCoverwithnewcolorchangeinfont.png|New ACoR Book Cover w/ different color font SwordinCh.2ofACoR.png|Sword seen in Ch. 2 FlaskofpoidoninACoR.png|Flask of Poison ACoRpoisonedwinecupinCh.5.png|Poisoned wine in cup as seen in Ch. 5 AmphoradepictingParisgivingVenustheappleinCh.3.png|Amphora from Cassius to MC in Ch. 3 NewChapterseachweekofACoR&THMonaco&DandD2&HSSCA.png|New Chapters each week AdoptingtheMonkeytutorialforACoR.png|Adopting the monkey tutorial ChangingoutfitlastchanceACoR.png|Last Chance to change outfit message Promotional Videos Choices Stories You Play - A Courtesan of Rome Teaser 1 Choices Stories You Play - A Courtesan of Rome Teaser 2 Choices Stories You Play - A Courtesan of Rome Teaser 3 Trivia *On October 26, 2018, through the blog post for The Elementalists, Pixelberry teased players to stay tuned for sneak peaks into what's next in Choices... a journey back in ancient history!http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/10/26/the-elementalists *On October 30, 2018,the first sneak peek for the Untitled Historical Fiction Book was revealed via Pixelberry's official Instagram page first. https://www.instagram.com/p/BpkmLC7HBjQ/?hl=en&taken-by=choicesgame **In addition, they also revealed that the name of the new book is A Courtesan of Rome https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1057388455079010305 *On November 1, 2018 a book cover with the premiere date was revealed. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1058104198431039488 **It was subsequently confirmed later in the day to a player that it will be a Female Lead only book. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1060247950897496064 *On November 2, 2018, a sneak peek for the first two chapters was revealed along with the confirmation that real-life historical figures like Julius Caesar and Marc Antony will be characters in this book. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1058511415193956352 *On November 6, 2018, a third sneak peek was released and it features four characters. They are presumably: Cleopatra, Mark Anthony, Julius Caesar, and what looks like either Cassius or Brutus. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1059920385704165379 *On November 7, 2018 a fourth sneak peek was released this time featuring two gladiators fighting in what looks to be like an arena. It also hints at this being a Dual Lead narrative; with parts being from the courtesan female, and other parts being from a male gladiator POV. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1060322562859626498 **It was later officially confirmed via a response to a player that it will actually be Multiple Points of View. While primarily playing as a Courtesan, Players will also get to play as a gladiator and a priestess. *On November 9, 2018 a 5th sneak peek was released; this one asking the player what they will you do to win over your love? https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1061031767501467648 *On November 12, 2018 the book trailer was released.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1062117916517093376 *On November 13, 2018 a a blog post featuring an interview with the writers for this book was released ahead of its debut on November 14. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/11/13/a-courtesan-of-rome **''A Courtesan of Rome'' begins as you make your debut as a courtesan during one of the most dangerous and difficult times in history, the rise of Julius Caesar and the beginning of the fall of the Roman Republic. **The Main Character int his book is the daughter of a former chieftain of Gaul who was captured by Caesar's forces years ago. **Part of the plot involves using your power and influence to seek vengeance on the men who massacred your tribe, search for your scattered family, and perhaps find unexpected love in a city where everyone is an enemy. **In this book, it's not always cut and dried who your friends and enemies are, and if the player plays his/her cards right, they will able to pull the strings in all this political intrigue during the time period this book is set in. **The book is described as a romantic historical epic. While romance is a huge part of the storyline, it takes place on a backdrop of dramatic historical events, giving the player a chance to take part in gladiatorial blood sports, religious mystery cults, brutal battles, and Machiavellian political maneuverings... and even shape history in unexpected ways. **The writers for this book put out the standard historical novelist disclaimer here, which states that, while they tried to stick tot he broad outline of the important events that happened at this time, the needs of the story always took precedence. **So, if there was ever a question of "this character was really married at this time, but they though he would be a really great love interest... It meant they had to consistently choose what will be the most fun for players, even if that means occasionally playing fast and loose with some historical facts. **A few different historical fiction epics that were big influences on this story, include: Manda Scott's''Boudica'' series and Kate Quinn's Mistresses of Rome series (both of which were set a little later in the Empire), and Robert Harris's Cicero trilogy which covers this exact time period from the point of view of Caesar's enemy Cicero. **Marc Antony is described as fun combination of puppet master and rule-breaking anarchist. He and the main character start as enemies, but when sparks fly between them, players will have to decide whether or not they want to risk using that sexual tension to manipulate Antony. **Marc Antony and Cassius Longinus (who eventually masterminds the conspiracy to assassinate Caesar) are love interests in the book are the two historical figures that the player gets to romance and date. *A disclaimer at the beginning of Chapter 1 advised player discretion due to the story taking place in a time period with very different views on violence, slavery, mistreatment of women, animal sacrifices, and other mature themes. *On December 10, 2018 PB celebrated the new update, the launch of The Heist: Monaco and the December birthdays.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1072250298037489666 *On December 31, 2018 PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 9. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1079840010491256832 *On January 14, 2019 PB released a sneak Peek for Chapter 11. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1084924158859894784 References Category:Stories Category:A Courtesan of Rome Category:Historical Fiction Category:Romance Category:Multiple Points of View